Koko Nashi ni Kimi
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: Oneshot. Matsumoto and Kira miss Ichimaru. Warning: possibly OOC and pairings Matsumoto/Ichimaru, Kira/Ichimaru, Matsumoto/Kira. FIXED


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Note: I refer 'Koko Nashi ni Kimi' to 'Here Without You', which is the title of a song from 3 Doors Down. I listened to that song when I got the idea for this oneshot.**

**Possible pairings Matsumoto/Ichimaru, Kira/Ichimaru, Matsumoto/Kira**

**Enjoy^^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Koko Nashi ni Kimi ~ Here Without You

Matsumoto laid on the bench, staring at the ceiling. On her desk there was still a stack of papers, but she didn't see it. She only wanted to be alone.

Suddenly Hitsugaya's face appeared in front of her, but she didn't notice it.

"Matsumoto! Are you lounging around again? Mattaku, I have to do that again..."

Hitsugaya sighed and took the seat behind the desk. He started to do Matsumoto's job.

After a while he noticed that there still wasn't any reaction of Matsumoto. He walked to the bench and saw she was stil laying.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Matsumoto sharply answered.

But Hitsugaya was still worried.

"Gomenasai, taichou," Matsumoto apologized immediately. "I think I'm still tired because of that."

"You don't have to say that," Hitsugaya replied. "You are going to rest now and I'm serious. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Matsumoto nodded. "Arigatou, taichou."

She left and Hitsugaya sighed. He felt Matsumoto was struggling with something. He wanted to ask what she was thinking, but he knew she would never answer him. So he let it be.

Matsumoto walked through Seireitei, restless. Something worried her, although it had become common through the years. She looked up at the blue sky. There were some clouds. Seireitei was a rubbish heap. It had been just three days when they left Soul Society and headed to Hueco Mundo. Three traitors. And one among them was he...

"Why did you do that?" Matsumoto sighed. "And once again, why did you leave without saying anything to me?"

Then she saw Kira sitting on the ground. He was still in shock, just like Hisagi and Hinamori. She walked to him.

"Are you alright?" She sat down next to him.

"I don't know," Kira answered. "So many things happened, and now we lost three of our captains."

"It can't be helped," Matsumoto replied. "He wanted to go his own way."

"Do you mean Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira asked.

Matsumoto nodded.

"To be honest, I have known him for a long time," she said.

Kira just stared at hre.

"You knew Ichimaru-taichou?"

"I wonder why that baka left." Matsumoto became a little angry. "You just did what he asked you, it's not your fault."

"I'm a weakling," Kira sighed. "I didn't even notice wat he was doing."

"No, you are not," Matsumoto said. "I'm sure you will become stronger."

She sighed.

Then there was silence. The two shinigami stared at the sky.

"It's quite calm now," Matsumoto said.

"You're right," Kira admitted. "I'm somewhat delighted. I think I had to talk to someone."

"So do I," Matsumoto replied. "I don't think my taichou would understand me, although he was worried today. I think we share the same feelings."

"I think so," Kira nodded. "Do you think Hinamori-kun will be alright?"

"I don't know," Matsumoto answered. "She has to rest for a while."

She stood up and stretched herself.

"I feel kind of rested," she said. "My taichou told me to take some rest, but I didn't want to."

"That's Matsumoto for you," Kira mumbled and sighed. "Ma, I go back to my squad."

"I think I go back to my office too," Matsumoto said. "I feel kind of sorry for my taichou. Ja ne!"

The two went back when the wind blew. A soft voice reached their ears.

_Gomenasai, Izuru. Gomenna, Rangiku._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
